Chapter 711
Chapter 711 is titled "Adventure in the Land of Dwarves". Cover Page Caribou's Kehihihihi in the New World Vol. 28 - "Granny Gets Blown Away". Short Summary Robin finds herself captured by dwarves after they knocked her and Usopp unconscious. When she tells she will not harm them, the dwarves released her leaving her baffled at them being so trusting. Meanwhile at Akacia, Zoro had captured his sword thief named Wicca who started berating herself for being caught. Because the fall sprained her ankle, she begged Zoro to take her to the flower field to deliver a report that the Donquixote family is planning to attack the Straw Hats ship. Zoro had no choice but to take her with him due to his abnormal sense of direction. At the Colosseum, Franky is carrying Thunderous Soldier of Rage to the flower field until they run past a window where Rebecca sees them. Seeing the toy soldier causes her to get emotional, crying to the soldier that she will win the tournament and then they can live together. Franky wonders about the conversion, but the soldier just tells him that even toys have something to protect. At the exchange site, Law receives a call from Sanji, who warns him at the last minute that Doflamingo never quit the warlords and the whole meeting was a trap. Law told him it's too late as he sees Doflamingo and Fujitora closing in on his position. Long Summary Robin wakes up to find a bunch of dwarves climbing on her looking for anything suspicious, much to her shock. When she tries to get up a certain dwarf by the name of Leo informs her that she better stay down, while another named Kabu informs the other dwarves that she uses a weird magic. She then recalls how she captured Kabu but how she was then knocked out by an anesthetic flower along with Usopp. After that she is informed that she is currently located under the forest of Green Bit and that she should not try to escape as she is sewn to the ground due to the power of the Nue Nue no Mi. Robin then apologizes to the dwarves promising that she will keep their secret for them, at first the dwarves do not believe her but after being reassured by Robin again they immediately trust her much to Robin's shock. However the Tontatta kingdom's chief arrives and demands to know what is going on, to which Leo explain that Robin is a good person which he believes immediately, which again shocks Robin. Robin then notices that it is almost time for the exchange and that she must get going, she then asks that the dwarves return her Den Den Mushi but is informed that it has been returned to the wild. After that she asks to be led to the exit but the dwarves say that if she truly is a good person then she will give up her weapons, though Robin does not have any weapons which she tells them. The dwarves then tell her that she must be stripped then, and they jump at her, unfortunately she is saved by another dwarf by the name of Flappy who was tricked by one of Usopp's lies. Meanwhile at Dressrosa's port city: Acacia, Zoro is running with a dwarf of his own by the name of Wicca. Wicca was the "fairy" that had stolen Zoro's swords and because of an ankle injury that she got from being chased by Zoro she is relying on him for transportation. While Zoro is relying on Wicca for directions due to his lack of an internal compass. Wicca also informs Zoro of several; thing she has found out during her recon mission such as the fact that Doflamingo's crew should be attacking the Straw Hat Pirate's ship right now. And at the Corrida coloseum the C block match is about to start, while Rebbecca notices Franky and The Thunderous Soldier of Rage running. She calls out to them informing the Soldier that she will enter the tournament and when she is done they can be together. Finally back at Green Bit's southeastern beach, Law is informed by Sanji who has phoned him that the exchange is in fact a trap. That Doflamingo never truly left his position as a Shichibukai and that he and Issho are planning to attack him. Quick References Chapter Notes *Caribou encounters Scotch as he attacks the old woman. *Dwarves are seen for the first time in the series. *The Dwarves have captured Robin and Usopp. *The "fairy" that stole Zoro's sword is a Dwarf named Wicca. *Wicca reveals that the "fairies" of Dressrosa are in fact Dwarves. *Wicca informs Zoro that the Donquixote Family are on their way to attack the Thousand Sunny. *Thunderous Soldier of Rage and Rebecca know each other. *Zoro, Wicca, Franky, and Thunderous Soldier of Rage are all heading to the "Flower Field". *Sanji informs Law that Doflamingo has not abdicated his position as promised. *Admiral Fujitora and Doflamingo have Law trapped at the exchange site. Characters Arc Navigation fr:Chapitre 711